Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{2}{4} \times -100\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ \dfrac{2}{4} = \dfrac{1}{2} $ $ -100\% = -\dfrac{100}{100} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} } = \dfrac{1 \times -1 } {2 \times 1 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{2} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} } = -\dfrac{1}{2} $